Amigos
by krishta
Summary: Eren piensa que el y Armin están listos para pasar al siguiente nivel ¿que piensa Armin?


\- Armin espera, vamos espérame

La voz de Eren sonada tras de sí mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo oscuro en dirección a las escaleras. Abajo se escuchaba el gran alboroto de la fiesta y la luz de la sala se colaba por una rendija de la escalera. Era poco habitual que se prestara para este tipo de situaciones pero era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y accedió a ir

No pensó que aquello fuera a terminar más que en las incomodas situaciones sociales que siempre había tratado de evitar, en la misma sensación de no pertenecer y no encajar y a la misma pregunta que se hacía cada tarde en el comedor de la universidad. ¿Por qué alguien como él y eren podían ser amigos de todos modos? había quedado claro esta noche que Armin no tenía la capacidad de llevar el ritmo de Eren

-Armin, hablemos

La voz de Eren estaba más cerca, sus pasos eran rápidos y estaba casi tropezando con sus talones, sabía que le alcanzaría antes de llegar a las escaleras pero debía intentarlo al menos. Francamente todo le rebasaba, solo quería ir a casa, necesitaba llegar a la esquina y buscar un taxi, aunque perdiera su abrigo en el intento, no había manera de que retrocediera a buscarlo

-solo escúchame. Por favor

El calor corporal de su amigo invadió su espacio y antes de que lograra tomar con su mano la barandilla de la escalera, los dedos de eren ya se habían cerrado sobre su muñeca y le había hecho retroceder al menos un brinco mientras el otro se interponía entre él y la salida. Armin lo miro por un momento, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón en el pecho, no se sentía capaz de confrontar el asunto, era demasiado vergonzoso

-solo quiero irme a casa

Le dijo Armin mientras dejaba que su aliento saliera de su cuerpo en un intento de parecer más calmado, eren lo miro, parecía aún más intranquilo

-lo se

Concede finalmente eren mientras baja la guardia

-sé que ya quieres irte pero escúchame por favor, no debes salir ahora, será peor

Armin lo mira por fin larga y cansadamente, sabe que si, en parte que saliera huyendo de la fiesta de su mejor amigo era muy sospechoso y daría mucho que pensar sobre lo que sucedió allí, Dios le dolía la cabeza, ¿cómo había pasado algo como eso? Su cara ardía de la pena nuevamente. No importaba nada ya, fuera lo que fuera que empezaran las habladurías, él se iría a casa en eses instante

-Eren, entiendo, pero voy a irme

Eren tomo aire y con su tono más conciliador dijo

-mira Armin así como estas lo traes escrito en la cara, vamos a hablar un rato en mi cuarto , te llevare a casa temprano en cuanto todo esto haya terminado, si no te ven bajar ni siquiera van a recordarlo, tienes que calmarte , luces increíblemente avergonzado ahora

Armin empezó a calmarse, eren proponía que había una salida segura de esa situación, y esa salida era ocultarse en su cuarto hasta que saliera el sol, no era la mejor propuesta que le había hecho, pero a menos le ahorraba la caminata de la vergüenza cuesta abajo por las escaleras

-está bien-Dijo mientras empezó a retroceder al cuarto de eren, el bullicio de la fiesta iba quedándose muy atrás y para cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si todo se había convertido en murmullos y un estridente repiqueteo de la ventana por la música , eren entro tras él. Lucia casual ahora, encendió una lámpara de lava que a duras penas iluminaba toda la habitación, Armin se sentó en su cama

-¿entonces?- le llamo eren desde el otro lado del cuarto – ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Armin evito la mirada lo cual era fácil desde su lugar honestamente no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordarlo nunca, que fue muy vergonzoso y se alegraba que en parte le hubiese pasado con eren y no con otra persona, es que no sabía que aquel juego iba de eso, y… Dios que más daba si ya había metido la pata. Tenía tanta vergüenza que quería mudarse con sus padres al otro estado y no regresar en muchos años

-no, creo que prefiero que no lo hagamos- los pasos de eren en la habitación se hicieron fuertes y terminaron por quedar junto a la cama donde se sentó justo al lado de Armin, el roce de la piel de sus antebrazos hizo que el rubio saltara un poco de nervios

-Armin pero no es tan grave ¿vas a estar así todo el rato?

No era para tanto dice eren, claro que para él no era para tanto pero Armin se había sentido como un tonto, además estaba muy confundido, se sentía confuso ahora pensar en los límites reales de su amistad

-fue solo un beso, por Dios, Armin, estas exagerando- el tono de la voz de Eren había cambiado, de ser conciliador estaba pasando a un tono de reclamación

-no digas esa palabra – se alteró Armin mientras se alejaba un poco más, no se supone que los amigos se besen, no se supone que ese estúpido juego le costara su primer beso y no se justificaba que acabara huyendo de la habitación solo porque eren le rozo los labios

\- bien, perfecto- mascullo Eren- ¿entonces como le llamo? ¿la gran tragedia?

Su tono sarcástico no ayudo a que Armin se sintiera mejor

-Eren se supone que estas ayudándome, entonces mejor me voy a casa

-no, arreglemos esto ahora, le dijo mientras se ponía de pie e interceptaba la puerta

-fue un beso, nada más que eso

La cara de Armin no podía estar más roja –no lo digas así , por favor- hablo mientras trataba de fijar su vista lejos de eren

-beso, beso, beso

Ataco el moreno que ya no parecía de muy buen genio

-Armin nos besamos un poco, no es tan malo

Armin se tranquilizó por un instante estaban hablando de esto de verdad, desde su punto de vista Armin había asistido a esa fiesta, había dicho que si para jugar a ese estúpido juego de siete minutos en el cielo y había terminado atrapado en el closet pequeño con Eren , del cual había huido cuando los labios de su amigos le rozaron levemente . no fue un beso, ese no podría ser su primer beso, menos después de haber huido como lo hizo

-no es tan malo para ti, tu sabes de eso

Le dijo avergonzado y eren torció los ojos, no quería tener esa charla, no ese día, no justamente en ese momento de estar eufórico por haber besado al fin al amor de su vida. solo que Armin no sabía aun que lo era, debía ser paciente, eren llevaba en esta relación mucho más tiempo del que Armin pensaba

Concedió finalmente mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado -Pensé que era bueno para nosotros y que tal vez con un poco de alcohol y con el juego ibas a estar bien para, bueno … para que nos besáramos finalmente

A Armin se le encogió un poco el estómago - ¿a qué te refieres?

Eren lo vio con el ceño fruncido mientras le tomaba de las manos fuertemente obligándole a mirarle directamente

-me Moria por besarte y pensé que era una buena oportunidad. Obviamente no lo fue

Armin se quedó en silencio, era difícil procesar esa conversación, eren no estaba molesto por su reacción inmadura, ni siquiera estaba ocultándolo de la fiesta para evitar problemas, solo estaba tratando de hablar con él, respecto a …

-no se supone que los amigos se besen

Hablo Armin suavemente mientras deslizaba sus manos fueras de las de eren. el chico a su lado pareció un poco abatido y dejo caer la cabeza varios palmos

-esa es la cosa Armin – le hablo eren-la cosa es que parece que aún no te da cuenta de que tú y yo no somos amigos

El silencio fue ocupado por los estridentes gritos del piso de abajo. Armin solo observaba como eren cambiaba de posición para mirarle directamente

-Armin Bésame – dijo eren suavemente como una propuesta y una orden a la vez

Armin trago saliva fuertemente

-eso no está bien Eren, no entre nosotros… ya que …- intento explicar Armin, pero fue interrumpido por la ansiosa y exasperada voz de eren

-yo no estoy interesado en una amistad contigo. Tomes la decisión que tomes, ya no seremos lo mismo- le aclaro

Armin se sintió dolido, Eren ya no estaba interesado en su amistad-¿qué es lo que quieres decir Eren?

-digo que estoy cansado de esto. Eres cruel al tenerme aquí, comportándome de esta manera cuando los dos sabemos que somos más, mucho más, todo el mundo lo sabe y el único que parece querer ignorarlo eres tú. Es decir, antes de que huyeras, sabes que ese beso te gusto, sabes cómo fue, carajo Armin, yo te gusto, ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto? Bien podríamos estar haciendo el amor ahora mismo

A Armin casi se le va la lengua por la garganta al escucharlo. Eren sabia, sabia de sus sentimientos y estaba confesando los propios pero, era todo demasiado rápido

-dime algo, por favor- el mayor empezaba a desesperarse, necesitaba que Armin fuera responsable de una buena vez

-es que todo esto es repentino

-repentino- se burló eren- esto lleva más de 5 años por favor, ahora que después de cinco años de esto me digas que un beso es repentino, Dios. No puedo aceptarlo

Armin miro nervioso a Eren, no sabía si tenía más vergüenza o deseos de solucionar las cosas

\- ¿fue así de desagradable? – señalo con preocupación y Armin sabia a lo que se refería no había huido por eso, solo se asusto

-no, yo solo, me asuste

Eren pareció tranquilizarse per aun lucía muy dispuesto a continuar esa conversación

-Honestamente quiero besarte ahora Armin, no me parece muy pronto, no soy tu amigo. Con todo eso claro, ¿puedo hacerlo?

Cuando lo dijo ya eren le había halado con fuerza y le tenía apretado a su cuerpo. Las manos de eren viajaron con cierta lujuria por las caderas de Armin y subieron hasta tomarlo por las mejillas

Te amo tanto le dijo, Amin pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas y su mirada seria tan cerca que Armin sentía su aliento en su nariz, lo siguiente que vino fue el beso, que fue de entrada más atrevido que el primero, con toda la lengua y la profundidad, ese beso lo hacía gemir bajito mientras se sentía tan invadido, su cara estaba toda roja y lloraba de vergüenza. el vacío en el estómago era constante y hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera muy pesado

Eren le beso de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que estuvo claro que, para él, esto estaba muy bien y para cuando se separó de Armin el chico estaba mucho más tranquilo, avergonzado, pero parecía haber asimilado todo prontamente.

-Eren yo…- empezó Armin mientras se alejaba todo lo que podía aun con los dedos en los labios de la impresión. eren pareció irritado de nuevo

-vas a decirme que somos amigos después de que sentí como literalmente te derretiste por un simple beso

\- ¿derretirme?

\- si, gemías y estabas … ya sabes duro

Armin miro su entrepierna semi notoria, su cara se puso roja, miro a eren un momento, no podía tener eso ahora.

-Eren yo quiero irme a casa ahora, por favor, solo por ahora


End file.
